


Dreamcatcher

by FrozenLights



Series: Sprawling Lights in Runeterra's Shadows [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Time Skips, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenLights/pseuds/FrozenLights
Summary: Two months after Akali's departure from Shurima, Kai'Sa and Sivir find themselves on Cassiopeia's trail. Since Kai'Sa's childhood, she has had no choice but to adapt to her environment, abandon traces of her own humanity and survive. Drawn by Sivir's humanity, Kai'Sa wrestles with her own misgivings about who she has become, while Sivir struggles to retain her own in her quest for revenge.---This story is a spin-off of "Light from the Shadows", picking up a few months after we last saw these two characters. This story will be an introspective look on what it means to be human, and a struggle to reclaim or retain what is left of your humanity. As a content warning, themes of PTSD and trauma will be explored in this work.As with "Light from the Shadows", this piece takes place in Riot's established universe, but I may change details as I see fit if it serves the story better. Think of it as "Canon Adjacent", just as "Light from the Shadows" was.
Relationships: Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Series: Sprawling Lights in Runeterra's Shadows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069931
Comments: 47
Kudos: 89





	1. Chasing a Rumor

**Kai’Sa**  
**Season:** Winter  
**Location:** Outskirts of Urzeris, Shurima

The rust of blood stained the glistening golden cross which impaled itself against the cold sand. Grunts of pain resounded as one woman watched from a distance, observing the Shuriman bounty hunter at work.

Sivir held the final man up in the air by the collar of his top, her teeth shown bare as her voice emptied into the void of the night sky. Kai'Sa was a good distance away from the Noxian camp, but she could perfectly picture the choice words Sivir held for the Noxians. Kai’Sa didn’t have to wait long for the Shuriman bounty hunter to throw the man down to the ground, either content with the information given, or, more likely, frustrated with another dead end.

‘ _Another failure?_ ’ Kai’Sa thought to herself, pondering the small moment as Sivir slowly made her way out of the Noxian camp and over to the void-hunter. However, as Sivir closed the distance, Kai’Sa couldn’t help but notice the Shuriman woman was attempting to hide a smug smile, and in her hand had been a Noxian map.

The smile she attempted to cover up continued to slip from her expression, which let Kai'Sa know something was certainly out of the ordinary. 

“What is it? What did you find?” Kai’Sa finally asked curiously, looking down to Sivir's hand where she was able to better see the Noxian map.

Sivir’s boots stomped on the rocky surface of the ground, any sense of amusement she held quickly sapped from her expression. “You didn’t even give me a chance to make you guess, Kai’.” Sivir spoke with disappointment.

“This isn’t a game. We’re hunting Cassiopeia Du Couteau. Did you find what you were looking for or not?” Kai’Sa asked.

“Fine,” Sivir spoke with a pout, showcasing a map stained with blood. “Rumor has it there’s a snake-woman hunting in the large city-” Sivir stated, pointing her finger onto the map, “-here. From what I’ve heard, Cassiopeia doesn’t like to show herself very often- but I have an idea.”

“Of course you do.” Kai’Sa responded, her eyes rolling in response. 

“I'll just throw myself as bait! She apparently hunts at night, which after the first few men rumors spread around fast, which means only those with a death wish stalk the streets at night. If I walk the streets alone then she’ll likely confront me.” Sivir suggested. While there was a jovial tone to her voice, Kai'Sa could see the deep rage the Shuriman woman felt for the Noxian, one that pushed her every single day.

“That has to be the worst idea I have ever heard. I don’t like it.” Kai’Sa replied, crossing her arms with annoyance. 

“Well, whatever the case, the Noxians here are all dead. So...We’ve finally got a cozy bed to sleep in tonight.” Sivir wagged her eyebrows with jest, causing Kai’Sa to roll her eyes again.

“You’d really want to sleep in the same bed as a Noxian soldier?” Kai’Sa asked with curiosity. Sivir took a few steps forward, giving the void-hunter a small wink. “No, I’d want to sleep in the same bed as you.”

A blush quickly crept up on Kai’Sa’s face, her eyes dodging Sivir’s cyan hues. Sivir reached forward and grabbed Kai’Sa’s hand, forcing her to advance into the small Noxian encampment. “But first let’s get some food. I’m sure they have plenty stashed here.”

Kai'Sa allowed Sivir to lead the way, any pretense of annoyance slipping from her body. A small smile lifted on Kai’Sa’s face, her hand tightening within Sivir’s grasp.

It wasn’t long before the night took hold of the billowing sky. Just as Sivir had said, there had been plenty of food rations left over, which Sivir and Kai’Sa happily ate. Sivir led them to what appeared to be the biggest bed in the camp, with the Shuriman promptly shedding herself of her metallic armor before plopping on the bed.

Kai’Sa thought the little show the Shuriman was putting on was adorable. It had been two months since the two of them finally admitted their feelings for each other, just shortly after Akali had left for Demacia. The duo then used that time to scour the area looking for Cassiopeia: little did they know all their information pointed straight back to Urzeris.

“Don’t make me come get you.” Sivir taunted, her eyes begging for the void-hunter to join her on the bed.

“Very well,” Kai’Sa responded calmly, pacing over to the padded surface. Instead of fully laying down as Sivir had done, Kai’Sa merely sat on the edge, placing one of her void-covered hands-on Sivir’s leg.

“Who would have thought? We ran around in circles for weeks when Cassiopeia was in Urzeris the entire time.” Sivir relented, staring up at the ceiling.

“Well, you sometimes have to get the information from the right person. The world is a big place, it’s no wonder we could have missed that the first time through.” Kai’Sa observed. 

“We’re finally one step closer..." Sivir stated under her breath, that underlying passion and hatred overtaking the young woman. Kai'Sa always felt a mix of feelings when seeing her lover react this way. She wasn't trying to be judgemental, and very likely Cassiopeia deserved what was coming to her, but it worried the void-hunter just how much Sivir's hatred was driving her.

Whatever the case, she didn't consider it healthy. 

"I think that deserves a celebration-!” Sivir smirked, the previously held hatred slipping from her pupils as she sat up, nudging her right arm into Kai'Sa's side. The voidling which lived off Kai'Sa shifted from the unexpected touch, causing a small nibble of pain to bubble from the point of contact. 

It was only a small irritation. One that the void-hunter found herself largely ignoring as her eyes focused on the ivory-skinned woman in front of her, whose beautiful cerulean eyes nearly had her lean forward intoxicatingly. "Celebration?” Kai’Sa responded, her voice breathy as she found an admired appreciation for her partner's beauty. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re going to force me to _ask you_.” Sivir responded playfully. Before Kai’Sa knew it, Sivir turned herself so her knees were against the flat of the bed and her hand cupped lovingly around Kai'Sa's jaw. 

“Well...It’d be nice.” Kai’Sa responded, her breath purposefully beating off of Sivir’s lips. The latter decidedly couldn’t wait any longer as she pushed herself forward, placing a chaste kiss against the void-hunters lips.

The void-hunter was fairly certain she was the stronger one out of the pair, but whenever Sivir had her in her grasp, she felt so incredibly weak.

One hand cupped Kai’Sa’s face, the other wrapped around her waist, and Sivir pulled her in closer, the once chaste kiss growing deeper in its longing. 

As Sivir's hand grazed Kai’Sa’s back it shot another irritating pain down her concealed skin. The jolt was momentary, but enough to cause Sivir to break the addicting hold between their lips.

“Is it...acting up again?” Sivir asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice which she quickly tried to mask. 

Kai’Sa sighed, nudging herself slightly away from the Shuriman. The void-hunter felt a sense of shame over the subject, one she didn’t find herself too comfortable to talk about.

“I’m sorry.” Kai’Sa spoke softly under her breath.

“Kai’, there’s nothing for you to apologize for.” Sivir responded sweetly. Her natural instinct was to reach out to comfort her partner, but as her hand approached Kai'Sa immediately batted it away.

“I don’t understand how you can care for someone like me. The world sees me as a monster. I **am** a monster.”

Sivir's mouth contorted in frustration as she stared at her lover, a sense of hopelessness claiming hold of her mind. “You are not a monster, Kai’. I don’t hold it against you. None of it is your fault.” Sivir spoke softly.

“But I am sure you wished you had a girlfriend who is...normal.” Kai’Sa reasoned, looking at her palm in disgust.

“I want _you_ , Kai’. And that means everything about you. So what if you have a parasitic void-creature living off your body? It’s just part of who you are. And so, what if sometimes it gets touch sensitive? I just have to respect it.” Sivir stated matter of fact.

“Siv’, I...let’s just go to bed.” Kai’Sa said exhaustedly. Sivir wanted to press the issue further, but right as her lips parted she held back, biting her tongue.

“Okay...okay.”

_____________

Cold winds cut across Kai’Sa’s bare face. Sand pelted her bare skin.

Bare skin.

Kai’Sa looked down, her body trembling to the cold night air. 

The normal void-like armor which protected her body was completely gone, her flesh which had not seen the sun in over a decade felt scorched under the moon-lit night. 

Her heart pounded in her chest, violet eyes wide as she stepped through the sandy canvas before her.

She was completely alone. Just like when she was in the void.

Except the true void was the sight above her, the expanse of the starry night sky. 

She had _seen_ this before.

Another shiver ran down her spine.

Kai’Sa felt vulnerable as she trembled under the silver of the moon. Her breath wavered as her eyes traveled the horizon, searching for any signs of life.

The ground shook under her, causing her knees to finally give out. 

As her bare knees scraped against the course surface, a purple scar tore itself across the land. 

She had _felt_ this before.

The land ruptured, the purple haze bursting out into the sky. The same overwhelming power that swallowed the town burst from the sandy ground. 

Her teeth clattered together under the coldness of the night.

She felt weak. Vulnerable.

 _Afraid_.

Afraid of what was to come.

A scream shrieked out into the air. It was that of a man. A heartwarming man. One that filled Kai’Sa’s heart with so much love.

And pain.

_“No, no no!”_

Beads of sweat poured down Kai’Sa’s face as she sprung up from the bed. Her violet eyes pulsed as she stared around the room, her heart racing nearly a mile per minute. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room, dissecting small shadowy figures to be simple figments of her imagination. Then, she found her gaze settle onto the Shuriman woman who appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

It made her feel infantile, but Kai’Sa wanted to be held by Sivir. To be told everything would be okay. But as she reached over, she stopped herself from stirring the Shuriman woman awake, guilt taking hold of her heart.

‘ _I can’t disturb her. This is something I need to handle on my own._ ’ Kai’Sa thought to herself. With a deep breath, Kai’Sa laid back down and turned on her side, facing away from Sivir. The man’s voice from her nightmare still rang endlessly in her ears as she tried to fall back asleep in futility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, here we are for the first chapter of this work, now aptly named "Dreamcatcher"! It's been a long time coming, and I know there were quite a few people looking forward to this work, so I hope I don't disappoint.
> 
> Just saying this here, yes, this will only be six chapters. It won't be the sprawling adventure that "Light from the Shadows" was. Also, there will be some significant time jumps in this work, and it won't be very action-heavy either. It's going to be a very introspective work looking at Kai'Sa and Sivir's characters, and the struggles they both face from the unraveling events of this work and their own pasts.
> 
> Which, yes, there will be a few character cameos, but they'll be far smaller roles. Still, they all serve a purpose, and I can't wait to throw in some surprises!
> 
> With that all said, thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoy this story, it's a journey I can personally relate to (even if the circumstances are wildly different), so I hope it resonates with you all too. Until next time!


	2. The Obsession

**Sivir**  
 **Season:** Winter  
 **Location:** Outskirts of Urzeris, Shurima

A cold sweat beaded down Sivir’s tawny skin, twisting in bed as her limbs wrangled with the sheet. The Shuriman opened her eyes ever so slightly, the sun paling through squinted eyelids. 

Through her pale vision, she momentarily thought she caught sight of something: A young woman, standing on the other end of the room. The figure seemed impossibly tall, her torso lengthening high into the room with a shimmer of white where her mouth was, showcasing monstrous fangs.

“Cassiopeia!” Sivir yelled, the light of the room finally subsiding as she sprung straight up in her bed. However, the silhouette was gone, completely replaced with the standing figure of her lover staring out the window.

‘ _Fuck_ ’ Sivir thought to herself, her body trembling at the imagined sight of her target. Luckily for her, it appeared that her partner was too out of it to recognize her accusatory outburst.

“Mornin’ Kai’.” Sivir stated with a yawn, shoving the sheets of the bed away and slipped to the floor, making her way next to her girlfriend.

“Good morning.” Kai’Sa replied softly, her voice distant. Sivir’s mouth contorted, recognizing the recurrent mood with both Kai’Sa, and herself.

“You had another nightmare, didn’t you?” Sivir asked.

Kai’Sa sighed, turning her attention from the outside world to the Shuriman woman next to her. 

“You keep calling it that. What you think are dreams and nightmares, my people see as visions, brought to me from ancestors who are trying to warn me about the future.”

“I really wish _my_ ancestors gave me some ‘visions’ before that bitch stabbed me in the back, instead of giving me visions of her after the fact.” Sivir responded in jest, “Well, at least _my_ ancestor decided to revive me afterward.” Sivir joked, a small smile slipping on her face attempting to lighten the situation. Kai’Sa didn’t seem very appreciative as she glared at the bounty hunter, her violet eyes harsher than she probably intended.

‘ _Right, probably not the time to joke around._ ’

“How long have you been having these...visions?” Sivir asked, her voice rooted with seriousness once more.

“I...I don’t know. For quite a while now. They’ve been becoming stronger, harsher. More realistic.” Kai’Sa admitted. Sivir couldn’t help but relate, her small dreams of Cassiopeia growing stronger and stronger every day ever since the betrayal. 

Just the single thought of her name caused Sivir’s mind to spiral. The world dimmed around her, the previous silhouette she saw clear in her mind, the venomous fangs of the Noxian member a haunting sight in her mind.

Fingers snaked their way between her own, causing Sivir to nearly jump away in surprise. Instead, she saw Kai’Sa’s concerned face, silently admitting that she noticed Sivir’s attention slip away. Sivir gripped her hand tight around Kai’Sa’s, giving her a smile as if to say _Don’t worry about it_.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Sivir asked.

“No,” Kai’Sa rejected it immediately. "Did you?" She replied in earnest.

Sivir's jaw clenched, decidedly focused on the task before them.

She'd finally be able to put this all to rest.

She'd finally be able to rid the world of Cassiopeia.

It was so close she could almost _taste it_.

"We should head out.” Sivir dejected, her mind focused for what was to come.

____________________

As per usual, Kai’Sa decided to stay on the outskirts of the looming camp. The city of Urzeris could be seen just off in the horizon, and yet, Sivir decided to visit the small marketplace just outside. She wanted final confirmation and a detailed map of the upcoming city.

Sivir walked through the streets, the fact that they were mostly empty seemed strange to the Shuriman. But they were practically just a stone's throw away from Urzeris, so maybe it wasn’t too hard to believe most customers would go straight there.

The bounty hunter entered one of the closest shops and poked her head inside, outfitted with an assortment of trinkets inside. She passed through the shop, her hand running against all the supplies before she finally found what she was looking for.

‘ _Gotcha._ ’ 

Her hand grasped at a map of Urzeris, the center of the town being the focal point. There she saw what appeared to be a memorial crypt, and if rumors were to have it, that’s where Cassiopeia stayed.

However, her mind was pulled from the forming obsessive thoughts as she stared at the object hanging next to the assortment of maps: A dreamcatcher. 

Sivir's hand brushed against the dangling feathers, memories of her own father giving her a dreamcatcher to help quell her nightmares. She wasn’t sure if Kai’Sa was familiar with dreamcatchers, but given that both of them had recurring nightmares she may as well give it a shot.

And who knows, maybe it would actually help.

Sivir grabbed at the dreamcatcher, holding it just a few inches away from her face. It looked more intricate than what her father had given to her: The design of the circle was familiar to her, that of the Shuriman sundisk. Hanging off of its length had been feathers of a desert eagle, swaying ever so lightly with the light breeze which entered the room.

“Why does everything remind me of the crazed birdman?” Sivir joked to herself. She made her way over to the counter, placing it and the map in front of the man. “How much for all this?” Sivir asked.

“The map is free for customers. For that dreamcatcher? Ten securi.”

“Ten securi? No way! I can get a week's amount of rations for that amount. A small trinket like this is worth three at the most.”

“I cannot part without more than seven.” The man coined.

“Five and you have a deal.” Sivir bargained, leaning onto the counter.

“Fine, five secari.” The man sighed. Sivir smiled, ‘ _And that is how you haggle._ ’, and with that, the bounty hunter placed the five gold pieces onto the counter. She quickly retrieved the dreamcatcher and placed it in her pouch, hoping to keep it as a surprise for Kai’Sa, and in her hand, stayed the map. 

As she paced toward the door she locked eyes briefly with a young woman who entered the room. Her body was surrounded by metal, with sun-kissed hair that poofed around her head.

‘ _Note to self, don’t try and pick a fight with her._ ’ Sivir quickly observed. She figured the girl was younger than her, but she emitted an aura of strength and defiance, one that she didn't want to mess with.

Sivir felt content to reunite with Kai'Sa, but the woman quickly served as a new obstacle and distraction by slamming her hands down on the counter.

“Where is Cassiopeia Du Couteau?” She yelled, the young woman's voice harsh. Sivir felt a shiver run down her skin, sweat starting to build down her skin, her vision going dark once again. The impossibly tall silhouette entered her mind once again, her smile taunting her, her screams filling her head with torment. 

‘ _Cassiopeia…_ ’

Sivir stared at the woman across from her, and with one look she felt a haunting chill wash over her. It was almost as if she were looking in a mirror, the amount of disdain and hatred the young woman held could only be rivaled by Sivir's own ambitions. 

For a moment Sivir found it disturbing. 

“What is it to you!?” Sivir yelled towards the young woman, her outburst unintended. The young woman’s honey color eyes slowly shifted over to Sivir, a look of disgust and rage fueling her soulful gaze. “Are you an ally of The Black Rose?” The blonde asked. 

Sivir laughed nervously, holding her hands up as if to say she was not a threat. At least a _direct_ threat. “Listen kid, I don’t know what The Black Rose is. But if you’re looking to hunt down Cassio, you’ll have to beat me to her, because she’ll be dying by _my_ hand.” Sivir warned with a growl.

The young woman's eyes narrowed, starting to pace back towards Sivir. “You want to kill Cassiopeia? Why?” She asked, holding back a rage that urged itself to boil forward.

“Why? Because she backstabbed me and left me for dead. How about you? What did the snake do to get you all ruffled up?” Sivir asked.

The young woman sighed, turning her attention to the door. “The Black Rose...will pay for what they did. Not only to me, but all the Null Children. Cassiopeia must pay.” The young woman spoke with commanding anger.

“Looks like we’re on the same side. How about we go after her?” Sivir quickly offered. She had figured that if they were trying to compete to kill Cassiopeia, it would only create problems. The last thing she wanted to do was to fight this young woman. 

“Don’t hold me back.” The young woman accused, turning to leave the shop. Sivir decided to follow, but what happened next was a shock to her. The armor around the young woman shifted into that of an iron steed. It galloped out towards the market entrance.

“Wow…” Sivir said under her breath. The Shuriman did her best to keep up with the young woman, who, strangely enough, stayed waiting for her at the entrance. As soon as Sivir caught up she looked out to Kai’Sa, who was waiting a good distance away from the town.

“Kai’, come here!” She yelled out. The voidhunter seemed hesitant as she laid eyes on the blonde, but Kai’Sa made her way over. She held a pensive look on her face as she approached the duo.

“Who is that?” The armored blonde asked.

“Don’t worry about her, she’s just my girlfriend.” Sivir grinned, suddenly boastful about her partner. 

Kai’Sa closed the distance, clearly hesitant. She side-eyed the woman on the metal horse, approaching Sivir with caution. “Siv’, did you find what you were looking for? Who is this?”

Sivir parted her mouth, but quickly understood she hadn’t actually known the young woman's name. Before she could even ask the blonde opened her mouth.

“My name is Rell, and I’m going to kill Cassiopeia, destroy the Black Rose _and_ Noxus. Anyone and everyone who let them get away with those atrocities will _burn_.” Rell accused, her voice harsh and raspy.

Sivir laughed lightly under her breath, standing slightly closer to Kai’Sa. “Well, the kid is intense, but she’s got spirit. I figured it’d be best to try and work alongside her instead of fighting against her.” Sivir reasoned.

Kai’Sa sighed, shaking her head. “Fine, but we should get a move on.” 

And so they traveled across the desert, their eyes fixated on the city on the horizon. The short journey was quiet as Rell’s brooding seemed to hang thick in the air. Whatever the reason, she decided not to question it. However, as they reached the outskirts of the town Sivir turned to her two followers.

“If the reports are to be believed, Cassiopeia holds herself up in a crypt near the center of the town. If we can’t find a way in then we either break in or wait until night for her to show herself.” Sivir reasoned.

“Break-in? That-” Kai’Sa started, quickly interrupted as a gunshot rang through the air. It whizzed past her face tauntingly, almost as if it were a warning shot rather than actually aimed at her. The trio turned to the source to see a lone woman with pistols in hand, and a large blade placed on her back.

“Samira.” Kai’Sa spoke with a growl.

“Oh, so you remember me?” The woman with an eyepatch said with an annoying smirk resting on her face. 

“You’re Samira? Well, if you’re looking for me, here I am!” Rell yelled with a commanding voice. 

“Rell, who is that?” Sivir asked instinctually, ignoring the fact that her own girlfriend seemingly knew who the woman was too. Before Rell could respond Samira laughed, aiming her pistols at the trio in front of her. “You’re Rell? I didn’t imagine you to be some kid. I’m glad we can finally meet. I hope you live up to my expectations.” Samira spoke, excitement rising in her emerald eye.

“Kai’, I-”

“No, stay back!” Kai’Sa yelled protectively, her shoulder-blasters expanding and knocking Sivir away.

Sivir skidded backward against the sandstone, distance between herself and her girlfriend growing from the singular action.

All she felt was hurt.

Not from the unexpected shove from the void-suit, but from the lack of trust that Kai’Sa apparently held for Sivir. Kai’Sa _knew_ Sivir could handle herself in battle. 

Sivir grit her teeth as she stared at her lover’s back, her voice gruff as she regained her balance. 

“Kai’, just let me-”

“No! Stay back! Samira’s unpredictable, I won’t let you get hurt!” Kai’Sa urged.

An incredulous scoff resounded from Sivir’s lips as she witnessed Kai’Sa stand battle ready next to Rell, both their attention focused and honed on the Noxian assailant across from them. Sivir reached back, ready to grab at her folded crossblade in preparation for the conflict to come.

But as fingertips grazed the inner-circle of her blade she felt a cold chill run down her spin, a haunting laugh starting to flood her head. The dry heat of the Shuriman tomb returned in her mind, with the death-defying wound pained in her back. Sivir could feel the coarse sand coat her bare skin as she had collapsed to the ground, the confident and smug visage of the Noxian aristocrat moving forward toward the tomb. 

Sivir blinked, and the reality of the moment returned, staring at Kai’Sa’s back as the duo prepared for battle. Sivir bit her lip in frustration before relinquishing her touch on her golden cross. “Fuck this.” Sivir spoke softly. 

While Kai’Sa and Rell’s attention was drawn to the Noxian bounty hunter, Sivir turned and ran into the city, keeping her footsteps light as she ran away in frustration.

If Kai’Sa wasn’t going to allow her to fight alongside her, then she’d go find Cassiopeia alone.

That chilling laugh continued to play in her head. Over. And over. And over again. With every footstep. Every twitch of her muscles. Every bead of sweat that dripped down her skin. It only seemed to drive it louder.

It clouded her mind. Consumed her. Sivir’s eyes were unfocused as she charged through the crowded streets of Urzeris, her mind long forgotten the sense of betrayal she felt from her girlfriend, her attention solely focused on a different betrayal.

‘ _I’m so close._ ’

Sivir wouldn’t classify herself as having a photographic memory, but her instincts honed inward. It had been almost instinctual, every turn she made, every alley she stepped into: it was all to serve in getting her to her destination.

The Shuriman found her footsteps skidding along the sandstone as her attention was suddenly captured by a tall tower with a sundial. Her heart raced as she looked downward, where, at its base, stood a stone hull with barred wooden doors. Sivir’s cerulean eyes widened and her breath grew short as she slowly paced toward the crypt.

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, Sivir grabbed at her golden crossblade and threw it down at the wooden doors, the barred entrance splintering with ease. Gasps from resounding citizens were easily ignored as the entrance to the dark and decrepit crypt revealed itself.

‘ _This is it._ ’

Sivir paced forward, her body humming with anticipation. The first step into the descending dungeon sent a wave of uneasiness and even a brief moment of hesitation. Sivir’s wavering eyes stared into the darkness before her with a chilling anxiousness. But as she stared into the developing darkness, she could once more hear the haunting laugh, taunting her.

The strength in her legs returned, walking forward diligently down the stairs.

“Cassiopeia…” Sivir hissed softly, her breath picking up in pace with every single step.

Each step echoed loudly in the Shuriman’s mind, and even so, it couldn’t deafen the bloodlust and anger she felt towards the Noxian. With every step she felt inspired with more vigor to challenge her betrayer, to see her rot in this crypt for eternity.

“Cassiopeia-!” Sivir yelled, her footsteps turned into a barrage as she charged forward. Sivir crossed through the darkness and into the far room. Her eyes, unadjusted, couldn’t see _anything_ , but she could definitely _hear_ something moving.

A skid across the sandstone in front of her. The chiming of jewelry being haphazardly tossed to the ground. The enchanting yet chilling chuckle that reverberated through the room.

“Back to die so soon, Sivir?” An all too familiar voice spoke from the void. Emerald green eyes glowed from beyond the veil of darkness, shimmering white teeth tauntingly showing themselves among the approaching slithering silhouette.

“Cassiopeia!” Sivir yelled out again, her breath running completely ragged. Her eyes pulsated with intense anger, her vision focusing on the approaching target from within the darkness.

‘ _I can finally end this._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me almost a month, but here is Chapter 2!
> 
> We see a familiar face and meet two new ones! I will repeat that this work is going to be mainly focused on the inner-workings of Kai'Sa and Sivir's minds, but it's fun (and moves the story of these characters forward) to see other characters in the world show up.
> 
> This short fic is going to have alternating perspectives, so Chapter 1 had the perspective of Kai'Sa while this one was focused on Sivir. It'll continue going back and forth between the two of them (for the most part).
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this update, I can't wait to show more. I don't know when the next update will be, this series, especially as we hit chapters 4-6, deal with some heavy topics, and so it can be hard for me to update and edit. I also expect some choices I'll make will make some fans angry...But I think this is an important story for me to tell. But I'll try to have the next chapter out in a week or two so it hopefully won't be too long of a wait.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support on the first chapter, it really means a lot!


	3. Soft Descent

**Kai’Sa**  
**Season:** Winter  
**Location:** Urzeris, Shurima

Kai’Sa’s foot steadied against the stone ground beneath her feet, her eyes narrowing at the enemy across from her. Samira’s hands twitched against the pistols, a hunger that elated her expression lurched out, all too palpable for the oncoming conflict.

“Kai’Sa, where’s that ninja you saved? Don’t tell me she died all on her own.” Samira chuckled.

“I do not know where she is, and I cannot attest to whether she’s alive now or not.” Kai’Sa admitted purposefully.

“Is that so? Well, once I’m done with you two I’ll have to hunt her down.” Samira said with a wicked smile. Kai’Sa readied herself, her second-skin covering her face as she prepared for the expected firefight. The voidsuit covering her palms formed to a point, purple-hungry energy ready to fire at the Noxian.

Rell took the initiative, her steed charging full speed ahead forming an elongated lance dripping of molten metal in her palm. The sharpened edge glimmered in the Shuriman sun, aimed directly towards the Noxian. 

Samira let out a small grunt, pushed off her heels, and made a small cartwheel, dancing across the ground Rell dashed right past her. As Kai’Sa expected, Rell seemed to carry a weight to her punch, one that the nimble Noxian bounty hunter found ready to dodge.

Samira twisted on her feet, regaining her balance quickly, but Kai’Sa wasn’t just going to sit back. A mixture of air and sand rushed past the void-clad woman, landing directly in Samira’s blindspot. Kai’Sa’s shoulder pods opened up, void-energy spewing out as it took direct aim for the assailant. 

Despite the close proximity, Samira turned a crazed smile to Kai’Sa as she wielded her guns, shooting every single pulse of plasma out from the air. 

Before all the bullets could finish clattering away the second skin on Kai’Sa momentarily hardened and became reflective, the void-hunter darting to the side as to not get hit by any stray bullets.

“You’ll both have to do better than that.” Samira snided.

“I can’t waste any time on you!” Rell ordained. Kai’Sa looked over as the steed was now charging at Samira again, but this time the iron horse leaped into the air. With a clattering slam, the metal crashed down into the ground, surrounding Rell’s body like a suit of armor, the ground trembling under the intense force.

Samira grimaced as shards of metal started being flung towards her, spinning the pistols in her palms before masterfully shooting the sharp projectiles out of the air. A riled laugh rang from her lips, her green eye shimmering with confidence.

A harsh hiss rang through the air, and Kai’Sa could immediately tell _something_ was wrong. She instinctively turned to check up on Sivir, but her attention was quickly grabbed by the shout coming from Samira, the pistol in her left hand crumbling under her grip. 

Samira’s single eye widened and Rell wasn’t letting up. Rell chased forward, throwing her lance forward once more.

Samira blocked with her large sword, which started to bend and contort under the touch of Rell’s long lance. With a short breath, Samira dashed backward, abandoning her sword as she did another backflip, regaining her footing a fair distance away from both Rell and Kai’Sa.

Samira went to use her other pistol but noticed it too had been contorted beyond use, much like her first pistol. A studied gaze drew up towards Rell, waves of anger and disgust radiating off the teenager.

“Heh, now I understand why you were able to tear down those fortresses so easily. You’re able to manipulate metal.” Samira smirked.

“You saw where I saved the Null Children? What do you know about them?” Rell growled, her eyebrows knitting together as her knuckles turned white from gripping the lance a little too hard.

“Ah, so it definitely _was_ you then. Sorry to say, I have no more information about the Null kids than you do. Twisted stuff from what I’ve heard though.” Samira shrugged.

“All you Noxians are all the same. You stand idly by as children are tortured for the Black Rose’s schemes. I will kill you all!” Rell growled.

“Oh- is that so? You want to kill all of Noxus? How...exciting.” Samira smirked. Kai’Sa wasn’t able to pin it down, but the look of thrill which permeated her expression was far more than crazy, and given the odds, looked suicidal.

“You look too amused for someone who’s about to die.” Rell observed with a harsh growl, readying her molten lance, growing hotter by the minute.

“Nothing has quite hit the mark for me...and then _you_ show up. I thought I’d be able to experience the highest of heights against you, and yet, I see you’re just a child.”

“Yeah? A child that’s about to kill you!” Rell yelled, running forward with the metal plating surrounding her. Rell lunges once again, but Samira twirls to the right, her movements clearly too fast for the teenager to keep up. Samira went in to punch Rell straight across the cheek, but Rell’s reflexes were able to catch up, metal deforming to block the sudden impact.

A clear grimace resonated across Samira’s face as she jumped backward, her emerald eye looking at Rell skeptically.

“It appears we’ve reached an impasse: I cannot hurt you, and you aren’t fast enough to hurt me. So how about we draw a truce?” Samira offered, her voice cocky and self-indulgent. 

Kai’Sa’s eyes squinted, trying to study Samira’s disposition as best as she could. For all intents and purposes _she_ could take down Samira right here and now, but if an altercation with the trained bounty hunter could be avoided then she’d take that bet.

“I will never make a truce with someone like you! It’s people like you who empower Noxus’s evil ways!” 

A snide chuckle escaped Samira’s lips, followed by a confident smirk. “Good? Evil? Those words are all relative to your perspective. I do not know what Noxus has done to you, but Noxus welcomed me with open arms after the ascended destroyed my home. Would you consider that evil?” Samira offered.

Rell’s jaw clenched as the armor around her started to fall to the ground. Kai’Sa briefly considered that Rell was planning on standing down to at least listen to what Samira had to say.

She suddenly found that thought foolish.

Rell charged forward, the steed remounting underneath her running feet until she was propelled in the air once more. Samira twirled to the side again, but instead of stopping there, she twirled her leg in a roundhouse style, kicking Rell off of her metal horse. As Rell was sent flying towards the ground, shards of metal were sent towards Samira. 

Blood splattered as Samira dodged all but four shards, embedding themselves in her body. Samira grunted as the metal horse collapsed to the ground, losing its form.

Her breath was ragged, but there seemed to be electric energy about Samira, almost as if she was unable to feel any of the puncturing wounds. “This fight is not the thrill I was hoping it would be…” Samira said softly before regaining her confident smile, “How about I scratch your back and you scratch mine, okay?” Samira offered.

Rell slowly started to get off the ground, a fire lit in her golden eyes. “I want **nothing** to do with you.” She hissed.

“Oh, don’t be so harsh now. While I am grateful for Noxus taking me in and have made many bonds, loyalty to a nation? Ha! They support my lifestyle, but it does not work both ways. If what you’re saying is true, then it appears my biggest fights are just in front of me.” 

Rell hesitated, her teeth grinding against one another. Kai’Sa could tell it was taking every fiber of her being to not just charge mindlessly at Samira once more. “Why is that? What do you want?”

A small chuckle of acceptance emitted from Samira’s throat, her single green eye locking onto Rell’s golden hues. “Haven’t I told you? I am looking for something to _truly_ excite me. I thought I’d find that fighting you, but it’s just the opposite. You’ve completely disarmed me and we’ve reached a stalemate. But taking down some powerful people in Noxus? Well, kid, that takes guts and the odds would be forever stacked against us. And if _that_ doesn’t sound exciting, then I don’t know what does.”

Rell’s breathing started to pick up, and Kai’Sa wasn’t completely convinced that Rell wouldn’t just charge straight back in. Samira could sense the obvious hesitancy and decided to sweeten the deal. “And if you’re still bothered by the idea, I have a lot of inside knowledge, I can probably get you to places you only wish you could reach. Also, if you really want to kill me that badly, then we can have our final fight after it’s all over. What do you say?” Samira offered, trying to hide the pained gruff in her breath.

Seeing the blood ooze from Samira’s wounds caused worry to return to Kai’Sa. She turned around, concerned if Sivir had gotten hurt by any of the flung bullets or metal from the ensuing battle.

But that was the least of her worries.

Sivir was no longer in sight.

Rell stood back on her feet, and anger pained in her eyes. “You...you’re really willing to help me save the Null children and take down Noxus?” Rell growled.

“Didn’t you just hear me? I’ll help you with whatever goal you have. Besides, if I were to kill you two here, I don’t know where I’d go to seek my next thrill.” Samira smiled, “Sometimes it’s better to savor the moments to come.”

But the worry in Kai’Sa started to turn to anger as her violet eyes turned back towards Samira. She knew in the moment it was irrational, but Sivir was _gone_ , and there was no one else she could find blame for.

In a flash, Kai’Sa knocked Samira to the ground, anger radiating off of her. Plasma energy pulsated from her blasters ready to fire, the second skin shedding from her face so she could take a long look in the assailant's green eye. “What did you do to Sivir? Where is she?” Kai’Sa yelled.

“What?” Samira asked genuinely before a realization dawned on her face. “Oh, is she that girl that was with you? I thought she wasn’t capable of fighting, so I didn’t bother to stop her as she ran into the city.” Samira smiled

“Idiot.” Kai’Sa spoke in a sudden moment of realization, taking a step away from Samira. “She’s going after Cassiopeia alone?” Kai’Sa muttered under her breath, getting off of the Noxian.

“Cassiopeia? Do you mean Du Couteau?” Samira asked. Kai’Sa ignored the question, not in the mood to entertain the assailant. Normally hesitation budded inside her when going into a city like this, but here, she only had one goal in mind: Find Sivir.

In a burst of energy, Kai’Sa blasted away, charging down the streets. Screams resounded as she rushed by, but Kai’Sa didn’t care. She could be seen as a monster for all she cared, all she wanted to make sure was that Sivir was okay.

But the town was like a maze. She suddenly found herself lost.

As she came to a stop she looked around, people were staring at her, horrified. One woman let out a scream, and then it was utter chaos.

Things were being thrown at her. People were rushing away as fast as they could, screaming and hoping that the void-covered woman wouldn’t attack them.

A pain filled Kai’Sa’s heart.

Her world disappeared, as she looked in all directions, hoping one would be a successful lead, and yet, nothing showed up.

‘ _Where is she?_ ’

“You look lost.” Came an amused voice. Kai’Sa quickly turned around to see Samira with a pleased smirk riding on the metal horse with Rell. The latter looked anything but happy, holding a large scowl on her face.

“Leave me. I can do this alone.”

“Sivir likely went for Cassiopeia. She said she’s been staying at the crypt at the center of town. If we want to find her she’ll likely be there.” Rell stated, her voice still emanating a low growl.

Kai’Sa didn’t have a map, and seeing as the town was _not_ happy to see her, she quickly realized she had no other choice. Kai’Sa would have to rely on them if she wanted to find Sivir as soon as possible.

“Fine, lead the way.” Kai’Sa dismissed.

And so, Rell and Samira rode onward with Kai’Sa following closely behind, galloping through the streets of Urzeris until they finally reached it: The center of the small town. There were looming buildings, some looking religious in nature. But at its center had been a crypt, with its doorway completely smashed open.

‘ _Sivir definitely found her way in._ ’ 

At the sight Kai’Sa raced forward, peeking inside. It seemed completely dark, the inside smelling musky with the lingering scent of smoke. Kai’Sa felt a pain hit her heart, wondering if there were any traps laying at wait.

“It looks like she decided to make her move. Let’s see if there’s any chance of excitement for the rest of us.” Samira grinned. Kai’Sa once again ignored the Noxian, stepping into the crypt and walking down the shallow stone steps.

The darkness seemed everlasting, but down along the far hall had been the illumination of fire. Kai’Sa continued to press on ahead, leaving behind the tempered paces of Samira and Rell.

Kai’Sa couldn’t hear anybody or anything.

That either boded well, or boded really, really badly. 

Sweat started to form across her forehead as she crossed those final few steps. Every single moment that passed by filled her core with haunted dread, a small part inside of her screaming to turn around.

Kai’Sa forced herself to swallow the bile which threatened its way up her throat, sheer nervousness attempting to take claim of her. Kai’Sa had always felt so confident in almost every situation, knowing how to carry herself for her own survival. But here she felt so incredibly small and fragile, like a simple breeze could topple her over.

Her own footsteps haunted her as she crossed those final few paces, echoing endlessly amongst the surrounding vacuum of sound. Her breathing heaved accompanied by the small tremble of her lips.

‘ _She’ll be alright, she can handle herself. She’ll be-_ ’

Kai’Sa couldn’t finish the thought as she finally stepped into the illuminated room. With a hitched breath, Kai’Sa noticed light fire had been set ablaze against the pompous bed deep in the quarters. A massive showcase of blood which pooled from an elongated and severed serpents body. Kai’Sa’s violet eyes traced upwards to find the jaded human half of the slain woman, her serpentine-like eyes stoned over and lifeless. 

Next to the reptilian lower half had been a shimmer of gold, deep red blood staining the iconic golden crossblade, clearly being the weapon that severed the serpent's bottom half from the stone-cold beauty of its human self. 

However, next to the bloodsoaked blade had been-

“Sivir!” Kai’Sa cried out, dashing forward and falling onto her knees. Sivir squirmed against the sand-tiled floors, her body writhing slowly. Kai’Sa draped her hand against Sivir’s forehead, a harsh sweat beading against her skin. Small whimpers, hoarse and dry, elicited from Sivir’s throat, her eyes attempting to open, but the silent pain she endured proved to be too much. 

“Sivir? Sivir! What’s wrong?” Kai’Sa asked. Sivir continued to shake, almost as if she couldn’t hear the void-hunter. Kai’Sa placed her hands on Sivir’s arm first, looking down to the woman’s grasped hand which covered her abdomen. “Sivir, move your hand.” Kai’Sa ordered softly. 

Either Sivir was unable to hear her or was in too much pain to respond, but either way, Kai’Sa acted quickly. She moved Sivir’s clenched palm, underneath it a steady stream of blood. But that wasn’t all she found: In Sivir’s hand had been a torn ring with bird-like feathers, whatever shape it had taken originally completely destroyed beyond recognition.

Kai’Sa redirected her attention to Sivir’s abdomen, where two elongated slits oozed bubbling blood. The wound foamed, Sivir’s body shaking as the pained whimpers only seemed to increase. Kai’Sa moved her hands to cup Sivir’s cheek, her violet eyes widened as she stared hopelessly at her lover who whined in pain.

“Listen to me, listen- You’re going to be okay, I’ll-” Kai’Sa started to tear up. She always thought burdening emotions like fear just weighed her down. She hadn’t allowed herself to cry since she was a child.

To survive the void you must become like the void. Adapt or perish.

But fear claimed hold of her heart, and Kai’Sa no longer had the strength to push it away.

Kai’Sa held her arms tight around her trembling lover, tears finding the will to spill down her cheeks. “I’m going to pick you up, I’m going to get you out of here-” Kai’Sa assured, her vocal cords already starting to sound hoarse and tight.

Then it stopped.

Silence enveloped the room as the trembling within her arms ceased. The pained whimpers became quiet with th1e light in Sivir’s strained eyes started to fade. “Sivir? Sivir-" Kai'Sa gasped in fear, "Don’t do this, please don’t do this. I’m right here. I’m right here. Stay with me, please.” Her vocal cords whimpered shakily, her heart rising in tandem with Sivir’s excruciatingly decelerated pulse. Her void-like armor irritated itself across Kai’Sa’s skin as Sivir’s limp body labored against Kai’Sa’s arms, Sivir’s eyes closed shut with a final painful breath. 

Kai’Sa pulled Sivir in closer for a tighter embrace, holding onto the escaping warmth from her body. “Please, stay with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me after that ending.
> 
> Looking back through the chapter, Samira vs Rell was definitely an interesting idea to tango with. Samira is such a daredevil, but Rell has the power of ferrokinesis, so I thought this would be an interesting shift for the dynamic and push their story in an interesting direction for the future. I will say, as the chapter count alludes to, their story/journey doesn't get "completed" in this fic, as this fic is very much based on Kai'Sa and Sivir and their relationship and their personal issues, so their open plot threads are open for them to appear in another story :O
> 
> I know some folk were excited to see Cassiopeia, so I apologize for killing her "off-screen". That doesn't mean her presence won't be felt within some of the remaining chapters though!
> 
> As for Sivir...well, I'm sorry for leaving you all on this cliffhanger. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for the nice comments and kudos, it really means a lot! I'm expecting a bit of backlash after this chapter, but we'll see. Thank you all as always!


	4. Restless Spirits

The light kept fading in and out.

She found the world around her _hazy_. 

Dry sandstone and a hint of spilled wine flooded her nose, but that held nothing compared to the fresh smell of iron and smoke as perforated scales slashed against bare skin. 

A coiling embrace found its mark. 

Tighter.

Tighter still. 

Despite fraught breaths, her free hand toiled with a golden ring, her eyes full of contempt.

Full of rage.

Pearl-white fangs dripping with green venom poised themselves over sun-kissed skin.

Skin broke. A paralyzing warmth trickled down her bloodstream. But the rage in her eyes still flickered on.

The ring in her palm extended, the golden-cross spinning to its full form.

Then there was only **red**.

So much **red**.

An agonizing scream wailed from the figure which coiled around her, but even that was taken over by gurgling streams of **red**.

The rage which burned like a flame found itself doused in that instant.

But there was no elation.

No joy.

Her body came crashing down to the ground, pools of **red** staining her clothes in a swash of iron-scented decadence. 

Her throat seized, body convulsed against the sand-stone.

The paralyzing warmth which flooded her coursed down her arms.

Her vision betrayed her, dipping from light to no light at all.

She found herself desperate.

Her hand pawed at her pouch shakily, using her last bits of strength desperately hoping to find something to help. Anything at all to help the excruciating pain.

Her hand grasped at a delicate ring.

Using the last of her strength she brought it in front of herself.

It was the dreamcatcher she had bought for Kai’Sa.

It looked absolutely torn up, barely recognizable.

Her vision dipped again, and she cursed herself as her body fell limp, seizing under the encapsulating warmth.

Her eyes closed, but that didn’t stop the ensuing **red**.

The endless **red**.

An ear-piercing scream echoed endlessly in her ears as her trembling consciousness faded out.

__________________________

**Sivir**  
 **Season:** Spring  
 **Location:** South-East Shore of Shurima

Sivir’s head pulsed with a radiating pain as her eyes met the glimmering sun. A hand lifted to stabilize her spinning head, the painted memories not leaving her mind.

Not that they ever did.

Sivir looked down to her hand, and her heart stopped at the sight.

It was **red**.

Her breathing fastened, her blue eyes widened. Her palms started to shake, desperately trying to wipe the stains off her hands.

But there was no avail.

No matter how hard she tried it wouldn’t be removed.

That _scream_ played in her mind, over and over again.

Taunting her.

 _Haunting_ her.

“Stop! Stop! I-” Sivir yelled to the void around her. 

“Sivir, Sivir, it’s okay.” A voice quickly comforted, a figure quickly finding its spot at Sivir’s side. Sivir was ground with a small touch to her knee, which seemed to sap the **red** from the palms of her own hands.

Sivir turned to look at the woman, her breath still heaving uncontrollably.

It had been Kai’Sa. She gave Sivir a tempered smile, one, despite the intensity of the moment, seemed to relax Sivir’s heart.

Sivir’s eyes pulsated with intensity, but every moment she found herself staring at Kai’Sa was another moment she felt a small ounce of calmness fill her. 

“Kai’?” Sivir braved with a soft whimper.

“Yes?” Kai’Sa responded, rotating her hand around Sivir’s knee relaxingly.

Sivir swallowed the lump which formed in her throat, feeling the cold sweat that dripped down the back of her neck. Her eyes glanced around the room, attempting to find any sort of solace in the familiar surroundings. Anything to ground herself.

But nothing quite worked like the touch of her girlfriend.

“Can I...have a hug?” Sivir asked in what she thought was the most pathetic way possible. But Kai’Sa’s tempered smile didn’t fade, only slightly nodding in affirmation of Sivir’s request. Kai’Sa slowly and delicately wrapped her arms around Sivir, holding her with a fondness that Sivir appreciated.

She found her mind calming down from the winding thoughts by Kai’Sa’s comforting embrace.

“Thank you, Kai’.” Sivir said as she shivered inside Kai’Sa’s embrace.

“Of course.” Kai’Sa whispered softly, just holding Sivir in place.

Kai’Sa stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity, which Sivir silently appreciated. Her heart rate had returned to normal, the splitting pain in her head subsided. Sivir found herself relishing in the newfound silence. 

“Oh, Sivir?” Kai’Sa asked suddenly.

“Yes, Kai’?” Sivir responded softly. Kai’Sa slowly separated herself from the Shuriman woman, her tempered smile replaced with an expression of confusion. She reached behind herself and pulled out a familiar object, one Sivir knew all too well.

“What is this?” Kai’Sa asked, holding the repaired dreamcatcher in her hand.

‘ _Shit, she found it._ ’ Sivir thought to herself.

Kai’Sa looked at Sivir expectantly, but Sivir wasn’t sure how to explain it.

There was no doubt that Kai’Sa saw the destroyed dreamcatcher in her hand when she-...well, Kai’Sa never questioned it anyways despite bringing it back when she had saved her all those months ago.

“It’s a dreamcatcher.” Sivir admitted, looking over at the craftsmanship she applied over the last couple of months of travel to try and repair it after-...everything.

“Dream...catcher...What does it do?” Kai’Sa asked, staring at it.

“It’s supposed to catch your nightmares, it’s to help you sleep at night.” Sivir stated plainly.

Kai’Sa mused at it for a moment, her lips twisting in unsurity. “Siv’, what I am having are visions, not nightmares. Besides, it would seem you probably need this more than I do.” The void-hunter stated matter of fact.

Sivir’s eyebrows furrowed, “Okay, how about we share it? From now on we’ll both get nights full of sleep.” Sivir insisted.

Kai’Sa sighed, lowering the dreamcatcher. She scooted closer to the Shuriman, wrapping her arms around her again. “Very well, we’ll share it.” Kai’Sa agreed, placing a fond kiss on Sivir’s cheek.

Despite the haunting emotions which surrounded her, Sivir found herself content in the moment, finding peace at Kai’Sa’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sivir is alive! 
> 
> Yes, there was a time jump. This does mean that Samira and Rell's small part in this story is over, but they may pop up elsewhere...
> 
> I really wanted this chapter to be a quiet chapter focused on Sivir. Despite its slow nature, I hope you enjoyed it! Only two chapters left :)
> 
> Thank you all!


	5. It Can't Last

**Kai’Sa**  
**Season:** Spring  
**Location:** South-East Shore of Shurima

Tawny skin shivered under the moonlit sky. 

A tremor shook the ground, tearing the rocky surface in two.

A scream filled her eardrums, one she couldn’t shake.

Kai’Sa’s eyes jolted open. The trembling companion on her right immediately captured her attention. The void-hunter lifted her gaze to the wall behind them where the dreamcatcher stood.

Kai’Sa felt twisted because she didn’t want to seem rude towards her girlfriend’s thoughtful gift, but she knew there was no way the artifact would absolve Sivir of her nightmares, or of her own visions. Kai’Sa brushed her void-covered hand through Sivir’s dark-brown hair, toiling with it ever so lightly. 

Then she felt it.

A tremor shook the land.

Real this time.

One she was all too familiar with. 

Kai’Sa tried to shake her head, anything to try and wake herself up.

But she found herself wide awake.

This wasn’t a dream. This wasn’t a vision.

This was _real_.

Kai’Sa left her partner's side, making her way out to the visage of the night sky.

In the distance, Kai’Sa could see a tear of malignant and hungry void energy spew from the earth. Her second-skin rippled, causing it to close up around her face. Without a second thought, she dashed towards the source of radiating energy.

Her body darted like a bullet, dashing through the air. Her heart pumping as the pale moonlight hit her suit.

She was soon acquainted with the scar which broke the land. A cold wind shivered by, her second-skin flexing irritatingly in response. In the giant gash in the rocky surface had been a swarm of voidlings, piling onto a single man. 

The man was covered in what appeared to be some sort of armor, adorned in such a way that it appeared he was prepared to trek through dangerous environments. Adorned on his head had been a helmet, with long tubes running down his body and to his back situated with air canisters. His skin had been a sickly blue in color, Kai’Sa having no doubt it was the fault of extended trips into the Void-caverns.

However, in his right hand lay a radiating blade which resisted any of the voidlings that attacked him. The powerful blade not only killed the voidlings with a single strike, but it also seemed to absorb their power, which the man could redirect to his liking.

Across from him, floating above the crater had been another man. His head was completely engulfed with magenta colored fabric, purple streams of light shooting from his small eyes. Blue robes were accommodated with a large dagger at his side: Kai’Sa had heard of _this_ man.

He was touted as a prophet, heralding and even _conjuring_ void rifts.

To what purpose she did not know, but she knew she had to put a stop to him.

But first, she had to help the desolate man in the cavern.

Kai’Sa jumped down with impunity, joining the fight. The blaster pods on her shoulders sent out an array of plasma energy towards the swarming voidlings. An onslaught of voidlings hissed as the plasma hit them, the majority of them curling up and dying upon impact. Kai’Sa turned her masked head to the right, ready to fight more of the surrounding creatures.

**SQUELCH**

A blade skewered her midriff from behind, the second skin recoiling harshly against Kai’Sa as it tried to repel the sudden incision. It didn’t take long for the void-creature, which had found life on her own body, to stop resisting, falling into a slumber as it shriveled against Kai’Sa’s body. 

However, as every moment went by, Kai’Sa could feel the overpowering blade that impaled her hadn’t just skewered her, it was actively sapping her life force away. _It’s_ lifeforce away. The second skin let out a small hiss, its taught hold on Kai’Sa’s body lessening with every second.

The symbiote opened itself to reveal Kai’Sa’s face to the cold air, the void-hunter suddenly finding herself growing exhausted and tired. All the strength she held in her body was sapped rapidly.

Then, as she slumped on the blade, there was only darkness.

________________________

**Sivir**  
 **Season:** Spring  
 **Location:** South-East Shore of Shurima

Sivir sprang up in a cold sweat, her heart thrashing in her chest as the nightmare faded into reality. 

The young woman found her eyes resting to her left, hopeful that Kai’Sa would be awake. But to her surprise, Kai’Sa wasn’t even there. 

She looked out of the cave's rocky entrance where an eruption of malignant purple energy burst into the air. Her eyes widened, ‘ _Kai’!_ ’ was the only thought that rang in her mind as she instinctively grabbed for her bladed weapon.

Her hand grazed the metal, trembling upon instinct. Just the cold touch of the blade made her want to throw up. 

With all her might Sivir tried to grab at her weapon so she could be of some help. The swirling energy outside grew, and yet, Sivir couldn’t budge.

She felt paralyzed. Constricted. Like the coils of a snake were slowly wrapping around her body.

Mocking her.

Haunting her.

Her laugh echoed in Sivir’s mind, followed by her harrowing scream.

Tears rippled down Sivir’s face, her hand pulling away from the weapon.

Sivir decided to abandon her weapon, racing out of the cavern and towards the radiating light. Her heart was still racing, but now a new worry took hold of her heart.

Sivir quickly tried to quell her thoughts, her worries, her doubts: She knew Kai’Sa could stand for herself, take care of herself.

But when she reached the sight she felt her heart drop.

All she saw was **red**.

Decimated voidlings lay across the scarred and destitute land, inside the deep ravine had been a lone man with pale-blue skin, holding a woman with raven-black hair.

Draping the woman’s limbs had been a bloodied void creature, which shriveled and shrank. The woman’s tawny skin had been stained with the crimson liquid, scarred flesh normally hidden from view wretched free from the dying void creature which had lived off of her.

‘ _Kai’!_ ’

Sivir watched in horror as a perse aura radiated from the man's tainted hands, flowing into the wound which Kai’Sa held.

Without thinking, Sivir jumped into the fractured ground, falling to the side of the man and her lover. However, despite her sudden appearance, the masked man didn’t glance up to meet her gaze, his sole attention was focused on the girl in his arms.

“My dear Skatlam, you will be okay. I promise, you will be okay.” He spoke, his voice distorted by the gear he wore. 

The words caused Sivir to nearly blackout, or at least, she thought she blacked out. She found her mind reel as the scent of blood, wine, and smoke filled her senses.

Her body felt constricted.

That laugh rang in her ears.

Faintly, she could hear Kai’Sa, pleading. Just pleading.

Pleading to make sure that Sivir would live another day.

Sivir felt herself tremble uncontrollably, unable to respond.

Then she blinked, greeted back to the cold Shuriman night. Greeted by the grim reality in front of her. Sivir’s throat ran dry, her eyes looking over Kai’Sa in disbelief, unable to tear her eyes away from Kai’Sa’s mangled skin which was covered with so much **red**.

Underneath where her second-skin once lay had been scarred and wrinkled, clearly distorted by the hungry yet empowered void creature. Sivir’s eyes traced down to the deflated symbiote, which appeared completely lifeless around the void-hunters limbs. 

Then, Sivir’s eyes dared to look down to the gashed wound at Kai’Sa’s core once more.

 **Red**.

All she saw was **red**.

Sivir nearly gagged at the sight, her body trembling: She wasn’t sure if it was from seeing her girlfriend wounded or from the pained memories which tried to force their way back, but either way, she found her mind spiral.

“D...dad?” Kai’Sa breathed out.

Sivir’s eyes widened as she took one look at the armored man, momentarily snapping her from her reverie. 

Sivir took another ghastly look at the wound, but she noticed despite the egregious amount of blood, the wound which had broken her skin looked nearly healed, almost as if it hadn’t been there in the first place. 

“Do not worry my Skatlam, I am here, I am-” He assured before his head snapped up towards the sky. A tense moment filled the air as Sivir noticed another man in the distance with void energy surrounding him, just _watching_.

‘ _It’s his fault._ ’ Sivir quickly decided, her body still trembling.

The man next to Sivir looked at her through his guarded helmet, his yellow eyes shining through. Without a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Kai’Sa and carefully moved her off his lap.

“Take care of her.” Were the only words which escaped his lips. Sivir couldn’t even find the strength to respond before he disappeared in a flash. He appeared a short distance away, the air tearing itself apart in a lavender explosion. Both men floated above the cavern, but Sivir was no longer paying them any attention as she quickly shifted her attention to Kai’Sa.

“Kai’!” She yelled, wrapping her arms around Kai’Sa. The red blood which sooted her body continued to urge a bilitic response from Sivir, one she did her best to suppress given the circumstances. 

No matter how much her body trembled she refused to not be here for Kai’Sa.

The young woman's violet eye shakily opened up, a questioning look on her face. “Siv..ir?” She asked, her voice weak.

“Shh, you’re okay.” Sivir assured, brushing her hand through Kai’Sa’s hair. Kai’Sa gave Sivir a weak yet reassuring smile before wincing in pain. Despite the initial worry and fear, Sivir forced her heart to steady. ‘ _She’s going to be okay...she’s going to be okay._ ’

Despite their found peaceful moment, a clash of void energy emerged above. The netherblade which Kai’Sa’s father possessed pierced the encompassing shield surrounding the prophet. However, the blade only pierced the man's shoulder, and while it seemed to sap the void energy which the man projected, it didn’t stop the final piercing attack.

Swarmed by an assault of corrupting mauve, Kassadin came crashing to the floor of the desert fracture, Malzahar falling with him. The blade in the latter's shoulder severed downward, cutting it clean off his body. 

As if awoken by an alarm and with newfound strength, Kai’Sa pushed herself away from Sivir’s hold, dragging herself towards the fallen figures.

“Dad?” She said, softly at first.

He didn’t respond.

“Dad?!” She screamed this time, reaching his side.

Kai’Sa brushed her hands on his bare chest, trying to feel for some sort of pulse. In an abrupt panic, she brought her hands up to his mask, trying her best to detach it from his body, anything to try and help him.

“Kai’-” Sivir spoke softly, slowly making her way over to the desperate woman.

The mask came flying off, along with the breathing apparatus. The man gasped for air as his somber yellow eyes met Kai’Sa’s. His hair had aged white, his skin just as pale blue as the rest of it, but as tears fought their way forward Sivir knew that there was no mistaking it: This was definitely Kai’Sa’s dad.

His gasping breaths elicited a small whine, his hand shook as he reached out to his daughter. “Skatlam, that man...must be...stopped. He tore...us apart...I don’t want...that to happen to anyone...else.” His breathing became vacant as his eyes rolled with a harsh amaranthine hue.

“Dad? Dad!” Kai’Sa shook, the man’s final breath released into the night air as tears dripped from Kai’Sa’s eyes.

Sivir expected Kai’Sa to mourn. To grieve. To shut down.

She expected all of that, and got none of it.

A fire raged inside of Kai’Sa as she stood on her feet, her eyes darting to the other fallen man, her expression holding pure unadulterated rage. Despite finding herself weak, Kai’Sa walked over intimidatingly, every step fueled with darker and darker anger.

‘ _Is that how I was like?_ ’ Sivir wondered, finding herself willed to chase after her girlfriend. 

Kai’Sa reached Malzahar’s side, grabbing the dagger on his hip. “You-...You were the one who destroyed my town...and now you...you…” Kai’Sa continued to cry in anger, her voice growing shakier with every word she spoke. 

Sivir could understand the emotions all too well. Hate. Anger.

How she wanted to do everything in her power to _set things right_.

 **To get revenge**.

Kai’Sa raised the blade over the man who groveled on the ground. A short laugh exhaled from his breath, the netherblade seemingly having sapped him of his void-magic.

“Mortality is weakness...You should have fought for us instead, your gifts would have been in good service for the Void.” Malzahar cackled in a wispy tone. Kai’Sa’s grip on the dagger strengthened, her bloodthirsty expression growing stronger by the moment.

“Shut up!” Kai’Sa yelled tears rolling down her face. Her body trembled as she attempted to dredge the blade in her hand cleanly down. But her body froze. 

Taking a deep breath, she found the strength to move her other arm, hitting him square in the face with her left hand, knocking the man out cleanly. 

She could have stopped there, but she didn’t. Kai’Sa fiddled with the blade in her right hand, her eyes scornful and angry towards the man below her. 

“Stop!” Sivir commanded, moving thoughtlessly towards Kai’Sa. Sivir grabbed Kai’Sa’s arm, stopping her from making any further action.

“You can’t stop this.” Kai’Sa spoke with a growl, her harsh tone sending shivers down Sivir’s spine. Sivir dryly swallowed, a new fear overtaking her as she watched the intense hate and pain which surrounded Kai’Sa.

“Listen, I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but I can’t let you do this.” Sivir urged.

“Don’t get in the way, **Sivir**.” Kai’Sa retorted, attempting to pull her arm from Sivir’s grasp.

“I won’t let you! Revenge isn’t the answer!” Sivir yelled back, her breath hitching as Cassiopeia’s scream rang in her mind once more.

“No, I don’t care! This man can’t be allowed to live. Not after everything he’s down!” Kai’Sa declared, the tears still finding themselves draping her cheeks, her body continuing to tremble more and more as time went on.

As Sivir’s eyes drew from Kai’Sa’s arm down to the blade in her hand, all she saw was **red**. She could see it all: Starts with a trickle, then a splatter, then it’s _everywhere_. _Inescapable_. 

Sivir shook her head, her hand tightening around Kai’Sa’s wrist. “Kai’, I’ll do it. Let me finish it.” Sivir offered, placing her other hand on the edge of the blade.

Bile formed in Sivir’s throat, but she resisted the thought. Her mind was made up: she would not let Sivir go through with this. 

“What? No! This is for _me_ to finish!”

“I won’t let you do it. I don’t want you to lose yourself...like the way I did.” Sivir spoke softly.

Kai’Sa’s anger slowly started to subside, compassion returning to her violet eyes. “It’s...it’s different. I’m already a monster!” Kai’Sa , her tone growing more inward, the impure rage still flaring rapidly. 

Sivir shook her head incredulously, tears now fighting to break free from her eyelids. “We aren’t monsters, Kai’... _You_ aren’t a monster. You’ve had to adapt, that doesn’t make you a bad person. But...there’s a difference...from killing for a job, killing to protect someone...and killing for revenge. Let me do this, Kai’.” Sivir insisted, her grip on both Kai'Sa's arm and the blade tightening with resolve.

Kai’Sa blinked, the realization of the situation starting to hit her. “N-no. No. I can’t make you do that, not after-”

“ _Let me_. I shouldn’t have been so reckless back then and ignored you. So please, listen to me now. Let me take care of this.” Sivir urged. 

An eternity seemed to pass as Kai’Sa’s trembling started to subside. Tears continued to will themselves down her cheeks. Sivir held her breath, her eyebrows furrowed as she awaited the word to finally dawn from Kai’Sa’s lips. 

“Okay.” Kai’Sa breathed shakily letting go of the dagger. Sivir caught it in her hand as Kai’Sa collapsed backward. She wasn’t going to tell Kai’Sa to look away, but she had hoped she would.

Sivir struggled with the blade in her hand, the same shaky and sickening feeling she felt when trying to pick up her own crossblade returned. Sivir felt the will to vomit return, but instead steeled her focus on the knocked out man.

With a deep breath, she shut her eyes and thrust the dagger downward.

Despite the darkness her closed eyes gave, she could still see it.

 _Red_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this update :O
> 
> Just wanted to clarify: It was Kassadin who mistakingly stabbed Kai'Sa thinking she was an evolved void creature. It wasn't until the second skin pulled away from her face did he realize his mistake. 
> 
> Very early on I said some people won't like this work as it isn't as "generally pleasing" as Light from the Shadows was. One of those reasons why is because I said that is because I knew I'd be making some choices that readers may not like, such as Sivir's PTSD, Kai'Sa's self-hate, or even how short-lived some characters in this work were (Cassio, Kassadin, Malzahar). There are some things I've alluded to in this chapter which will be expanded a bit more in the next that some folk may not like either...but this is the story that I wanted to tell.
> 
> Anyways enough of my rambling, only one more chapter to go. Don't know when it'll be posted, it could be anywhere from tomorrow to like, a month from now. We'll see.
> 
> Thanks for all the support as always!


	6. Allowed to be Happy

“Daddy...why do you have to go?” The young girl asked.

“Do not worry, Skatlam, I will be back in a month's time.” A hushed voice whispered, a large hand threading its way through raven-colored tresses. The young girl nuzzled in the larger man's arms, holding him tight.

“Can I just get one last hug before you go?” She asked.

“Of course.” He wrapped his arms tight around his daughter, holding her close. “I love you, my Skatlam.”

“I love you too, daddy.”

________________________

**Kai’Sa**  
 **Season:** Summer  
 **Location:** Eastof Killash Village

Eyelashes fluttered open to the roof, tinted in shadows. Kai’Sa wrestled with the blanket, quickly coming to the realization that it was a little too easy to wrestle control of it. As if confirmation, the fresh smell of cooking meat and vegetables naturally caused her mouth to water. 

Kai’Sa took in a deep breath, looking to her side as she assured herself that Sivir was not in bed. Above her hung the dreamcatcher, swaying with the slight draft in the room. Kai’Sa sat up, her scarred bare arms shivering despite the humid air surrounding her.

She pushed the blanket off of her and nudged herself off the bed. Kai’Sa’s bare feet touched the cold wood floor, sending shivers down her skin. The amazing smell which filled her senses took over, finding the strength to make her way out of the empty room, rubbing her arms assuredly as she moved forward. 

Kai’Sa reached the kitchen, but the fresh smell of cooking meats were nowhere to be found. On a nearby counter, Kai’Sa noticed balls of taameya, Sivir’s special, and a bowl of sliced peaches, Kai’Sa’s favorite. 

A grey pillar of smoke filtered from outside and Kai’Sa had found her target. She paced out of their home, her feet brushing against the warm stone as she approached the scorched cooking wood. 

Sivir, obviously preoccupied, didn’t notice Kai’Sa’s advance. Kai’Sa snuck up behind Sivir, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding her close, holding her chin over Sivir’s shoulder. Luckily, it seemed Sivir wasn’t startled by the sudden contact, a small chuckle leaving her lips. 

“Did you have a good nap?” Sivir laughed. Kai’Sa merely hummed, ignoring Sivir’s question as she was taking too much enjoyment from holding her hands over Sivir’s well-built abs. 

“Where did you learn how to do a braai?” Kai’Sa asked, the addicting smell only growing stronger as the cooking meats sizzled over the burning woods.

“I gotta keep some secrets.” Sivir said jovially as she continued to work the meats in front of her. Kai’Sa, in a small moment of amusement, leaned in and placed her lips against Sivir’s neck, pressing two soft kisses against Sivir’s bare skin. “I can think of a few ways to make you talk-” Kai’Sa spoke softly, finding herself slightly more addicted to the smell of sweet sweat which coated Sivir’s neck. 

“Kai’, I’m cooking here-” Sivir chuckled, doing her best not to divert her attention.

“Mhmm, whatever you say.” Kai’Sa hummed lovingly near Sivir’s ear. However, her eyebrows arched as she finally looked at all the meat before Sivir. As far as she remembered they hadn’t gotten _nearly_ this much at their last trade.

“Where did you get all this meat?” Kai’Sa asked, pressing herself firmly against Sivir’s back, slowly starting to sway as if trying to dance.

“I went out hunting today.”

Kai’Sa’s expression soured, but only for a moment. “Oh? When did you have the time to hunt?” Kai’Sa laughed, nuzzling her head against Sivir’s neck and kissing the soft skin, more impassioned this time.

“I had plenty of time while you were sleeping.” Sivir teased, leaning back into her partner.

Kai’Sa tried to lighten the mood with her initial question, although she knew the double intention behind Sivir’s words. Kai’Sa could barely take a peek at the Shuriman’s face, but the dark circles under her eyes said more than enough. Kai’Sa knew Sivir would sometimes leave early in the morning just to hunt...just to _kill_.

“But this isn’t all-,” Sivir said, breaking Kai’Sa’s train of thought, “for dessert I’m putting together a melktert.” Sivir teased.

Kai’Sa stopped swaying for a moment, suddenly reminded of her childhood, sitting at the table across from her mother and father, enjoying her mom's delicious melktert. “How did you-”

“I may or may not have heard you mention it once or twice while sleeping.” Sivir teased. Kai’Sa’s natural inclination was to laugh, but there the reminder was again with a pang of guilt rising in her gut.

Biting her lip, Kai’Sa started to sway again, trying to get her mind off of the troubling thought. “Dance with me.” Kai’Sa requested playfully, swaying with her arms on Sivir’s hips once more.

“Kai’, I’m a little preoccupied right now.” Sivir laughed in response, allowing herself to be swayed by Kai’Sa’s movement. 

“Just for one minute. Please?” Kai’Sa pleaded as she started to plant soft kisses against Sivir’s neck again as if to sweeten the bargain. 

“Fine, have it your way.” Sivir caved, letting go of the rod which spun the meat. Sivir turned around within Kai’Sa’s grasp and ghosted her hands up towards Kai’Sa’s shoulders, her fingertips refusing to remove themselves from her partner’s frame.

Kai’Sa stared lovingly at Sivir, which, despite the dark rings under her eyes, could see genuine happiness held in her expression.

“Thank you.” Kai’Sa said softly as they trepidatiously moved in sync. 

“For what? No matter how much I complain, you know I love dancin’ with you.” Sivir grinned with a pleasing smile.

“Oh is that so? I’ll have to remember that for the future.” Kai’Sa joked, “But...seriously. Thank you...for _everything_. Securing this home, facilitating trades with the nearby village, making me _dinner_. Really, it means a lot to me.”

Sivir’s smile started to falter, a bashfulness taking its place. “Well, you know, gotta keep busy somehow.” Sivir shrugged, her mind attempting to pull at a dark place she forbade. 

“Oh! Speaking of which,” the dark cloud which surrounded Sivir’s thoughts quickly parting, “wanna come with me to Killash tomorrow? I’d love to finally show off my beautiful girlfriend to everyone. Maybe it’d make that old man stop hitting on me whenever I try to buy some coriander.” Sivir joked.

“I…” Kai’Sa stopped. Her skin shivered against the humid air again, another stark reminder of the loss of her symbiote. Despite no longer having any attachment to the void creature, she still couldn’t help the shame she felt, the judging eyes she’d imagine if she went out in public.

Even though she had shed her second skin, she still felt like a _monster_.

But… "Okay, I’ll join you...but don’t let our dinner burn.” Kai’Sa quickly joked, as a small stream of blackened smoke started to rise from the cooking meat. “Shit!” Sivir in a hurry let go of Kai’Sa and turned her attention to the meal she was preparing

Once she was sufficiently let go, Kai’Sa took a step back and stared at Sivir with immense compassion. It had been by no means easy, but to find moments like this? Kai’Sa thought it was all worth it. Finding her comfortability and love for herself may take time, and she knew that Sivir had a long road ahead of herself too, but they would brave the scary and unknown road ahead _together_. 

One step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I pumped these last couple chapters out really fast!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter for this fic. I really wanted to show a sweet and tender moment between the two of them and show life "after everything". 
> 
> It's definitely something that I can imagine that may rub people the wrong way, because Sivir is the bounty hunter who is now haunted by killing, and Kai'Sa is the void-hunter who no longer has her symbiote with no way to kill the void. But also now they're living the quiet life, which I think is both sweet and a little haunting.
> 
> Someone mentioned to me early on they were surprised by the tags and how I would be able to resolve those sort of topics. A lot of the themes and struggles the characters go through are issues that I've struggled with (in varying degrees) and my intent with this work was never to "resolve them", as a lot of time life continues and takes twists and turns, and its always sorta there but you try to live life as best as you can in spite of it. it can get really hard and tough, and I didn't want to undermine that, but I think that's why this sort of "quiet life" chapter was so important to me. 
> 
> Also, [Umbra_Devida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Devida/pseuds/Umbra_Devida) helped me tremendously with Afrikaans culture when referencing Kai'Sa and Kassadin throughout this work (including the braai and melktert mentioned this chapter). I know Shurima is a fictional region, but those champs take obvious inspiration from South Africa so I knew I had to work it in a bit.
> 
> With the completion of this fic though, that leaves the door open for future works in this Runeterra series. When working on "Light from the Shadows", I promised a Lux spin-off staring Lux, Jinx, Seraphine, and Sona. Well, with the revelation that Seraphine is actually 17, I quickly realized my original plans couldn't work (for obvious reasons). However, it's still early stages, but I already know how I'm reworking the story and I'm still excited for it. I don't know when I'll be posting it, I may need a little break from Runeterra, but I am still incredibly excited by that idea and I can't wait to eventually start writing it!
> 
> Anyways, this was definitely a different experience from "Light from the Shadows", but for me anyway, it's a more personal story that goes places I've always wanted to explore. I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for the support along the way, it truly means a lot to me.


End file.
